


My Wolf, My Dragon, My Mate

by cathcer1984



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Botched wolfsbane potion, Draco and Hermione are best friends, Draco hides his werewolf state, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Hogwarts AU, Werewolf Draco Malfoy, Werewolf Mates, werewolves are lower class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: A botched wolfsbane potions leaves Harry with a different sort of house guest.





	My Wolf, My Dragon, My Mate

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my folder for ages so thanks to allthingsmagical and drarrylover4ever for their help in getting it finished.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Glancing at the darkening sky Draco hurried along Diagon Alley, he had to make it out of there before he could apparated to the Manor. The noises became even more acute and Draco's ears picked up the laughter of a friend of his, he flicked the hood of his cloak up to shield his hair and prevent them from calling out.

By the time he made it to the Leaky Cauldron, it was almost fully dark and the moon had started to rise, feeling the familiar tingle Draco fumbled for his wand when Pansy called out to him, looking up Draco saw that his colleague had side-tracked the girl so that Draco could apparated away.

Landing in the Manor's dungeons Draco quickly removed most of his clothes with his wand, his left hand reaching out to grasp the potion that he always kept there for this purpose, he gulped down as much as he could before he felt painful effects of his transformation. Draco quickly spelled the door shut and locked it before throwing his wand out of the small hole that was used traditionally to give food to the prisoners.

Howling in pain as his muscles and bones shifted in his body, his snout elongated and he teeth lengthened and fur sprouted over his generally hairless body. Whimpering in pain Draco clawed at the door, he could smell magic whether it was his wand or the wands on the door, the human part of Draco's mind did not know.

Eventually, once he had re-marked his territory, as he was bound to do each month, Draco lay down on the cold stone floor and licked at his right shoulder in soothing, habitual motions. Closing his eyes with his head on his paws, Draco decided to wait it out; it was only one day a month after all.

XXXX

Hermione glanced at the clock one more time before flinging down her quill, it had been a week and Draco still hadn't shown up to work. He usually took three days over "his time of the month" and that was it, punctuality had always been one of his strong points so for him to be late to work was extremely unusual.

Grabbing her coat Hermione apparated to the front gates of Malfoy Manor, where a house elf was already standing, frowning Hermione asked it "can I come in Pompy?"

"Miss Hermione! Oh me is thanking Merlin, Master Draco is needing help!"

The elf twisted her filthy tea towel in her hands, her brown eyes wide and glassy as she looked up at Hermione, whose mouth twisted into a grimace "take me to him, please."

Pompy bowed and gingerly held onto Hermione's hand before they disapparated at a speed so fast that when they landed outside the dungeon she was disorientated and braced herself against the wall. As she did so she spotted Draco's wand lying on the floor outside, the door was locked still and Draco was still inside, "Draco?"

A series of growls met her cry, and she knelt down next to the door bile rising in her throat as the stench of animal wafted through the gaps. Looking where meals were usually placed Hermione could see a paw that was bloody and mangled, it looked as if it had been gnawed.

"Draco?" Hermione softly called.

The paw moved as Draco shifted, and the wolf came close to the door whimpering as it walked on its injured foot, limping lightly. "Oh Draco, what's happened?"

The wolf looked towards a glass vial of potion that had been mostly drunk, the rest on the floor and luckily some still in the vial. The wolf looked back at Hermione, his eyes the clear grey of Draco's so Hermione asked "Draco, did you become the wolf on the full moon?"

He nodded and howled softly, so Hermione continued "your body didn't change back?" A shake, "but your mind did?" another movement, a nod, or what could only be considered a nod from a wolf.

"Right, well I need to get a friend in who can look after you as a wolf whilst I look at that potion, so I'm going to open the door and apparate you to a place that you can run around in before I get my friend to look at you."

Draco howled and Hermione opened the door after picking up and pocketing Draco's wand, she grabbed handfuls of his fur asked Pompy to apparate them to the Forest of Dean, the elf gladly did curtsying all the while. Before she left Hermione told the elf to leave the dungeons as they are and not to touch the potion, then she sent off her Patronus the silver otter twirling around Draco who growled playfully at it before it disappeared.

A few minutes later a pop sounded and Draco ignored Hermione as she left his side to talk to the newcomer, but he listened in on their conversation.

"He's a werewolf and the potion he took last full moon was faulty or something and he's not changed back to human. I need you to look after him, his paw is bloody and I think he's starved. He also needs a good wash and his right shoulder-as a human- gives him trouble."

"Okay, that is a lot to take in, but the Forest of Dean Mione. It brings back a lot of memories, at least there isn't a tent," a distinctly male laugh joined in with Hermione's giggle.

Draco's ears perked up as the footsteps came closer and the male knelt down next to Draco, behind his head which he turned to get a better look before he caught the man's scent. The scent drove Draco wild, ignoring his paw Draco jumped up and trapped the man between himself and a tree as he licked up the side of the side of the man's neck. He ignored the yells of Hermione, focusing only on the one he wanted, the one the wolf wanted to mate with, the man grabbed handfuls of Draco's fur as he laughed trying to push Draco's head away. It was during one of these pushes that the man's head moved up and Draco's down that their eyes met, green eyes with black hair. Harry Potter.

Draco whimpered before he wrenched himself away from the man, this was not his month. Harry followed, "hey, it's ok I won't hurt you."

Harry held his hand out towards Draco, sitting still as he waited for Draco to come to him when he didn't Harry dropped his hand and turned his attention to Hermione.

"Who is the werewolf Mione?"

"I can't say."

"Why not?"

Hermione bit her lip and Draco crept closer to Harry, "I can't tell you that Harry. He's high profile and it would kill his career, not to mention his social life."

"Social life?" Harry frowned, he knew the wolf was coming closer but had to keep Hermione talking otherwise the wolf would shy away.

"He goes on a lot of dates, and I assume has a lot of sex."

Harry smiled "Mione, wolves mate for life but as werewolves, when their mate dies is the only time the wolf can re-mate, so to speak. Unless he has found his mate, he won't be having 'a lot of sex'. That's what happened with Remus and Tonks; Remus could only mate with Tonks once Sirius was – ahem- gone." As if sensing Harry's sadness the wolf came and butted his head against Harry's, letting Harry run one hand through his fur.

"Right Mister, I guess we better get you home and clean before I take a look at your wounds" Harry stood and Draco got to see first-hand how well time had treated Harry Potter.

Only nine years after the War and Harry Potter was as impressive as he had been fighting Voldemort or pulling Draco out of the flames. Harry must have been around six feet in height, give or take an inch, he still wore glasses though the ones he had now were more stylish and refined. His body had good muscle development but he had become reclusive in the past few years, papers said nothing about him because the papers couldn't find anything about him. It was as if Harry Potter had dropped off the face of the earth, but there he was standing in front of Draco, hugging Hermione good-bye before getting ready to apparated with Draco tucked by his side.

Hermione gave Draco a hug and whispered "be good" in his ear before Harry placed is arms around Draco and apparated them away. Landing Draco was slightly confused so Harry helped him centre him before Draco could look up and take in the house that was before him.

It was a cottage, it had a small garden in the front with flower beds and trees, it was one storey with a thatch roof. Harry lead Draco through the front door and Draco saw that the inside was less impressive than the outside, it was plain and homey and Draco loved it. Everywhere smelled of Harry.

Harry gripped Draco's fur to prevent him from running havoc through the house and dragged him to what was the bathroom, filling the tub with warm water Harry poured a few healing and calming potions into the water before encouraging Draco to get in.

Once he had, Harry soaked him with water before washing his coat and combing it free of knots and tangles, there was a yowl from the doorway and Harry smiled at the kitten that appeared there.

"Hello gorgeous, this is our latest friend. I don't know his name so we'll have to think of one," the cat meowed before sniffing Draco and jumping into the bath with him the two animals played together whilst Harry rinsed Draco's coat then got him out of the tub and dried the two of them.

"Right then, food or healing?" Draco held up his paw, "healing it is." Draco enjoyed being this close to Harry, even if he wasn't human. Harry would never be in the same room as Draco if he were human.

After he was fed Draco was lounging on a couch in front of the fire, the cat Gorgeous, on his back when Harry suddenly broke the comfortable silence "I think I'll call you Dragon."

Draco growled in warning, "no hear me out. One you like the finer things in life, the treasures. And two you're protective and three you have a beautiful grey coat that is the same colour of eyes as a boy I once knew whose name meant Dragon. So what do you think?"

Draco was flattered that Harry remembered him and the colour of his eyes that all he could do was nod and grin, well bear his teeth in a friendly manner. A while after that Harry stood, "come on you two, time for bed", and Harry went into the bedroom where he stripped of his top and trousers, patted the bed next to him waiting for Draco to jump up and when he did Harry snuggled into his warmth, Draco's hypersensitive ears picking up the "it's nice to have someone in my bed. Even if you are a wolf."

XXXX

The next few days went without a hitch, Harry woke with his face in the wolf's neck and the wolf would pretend to be asleep as he could barely control himself with the scent of Harry's arousal. Harry went into the shower straight after waking up and put wards on the door so neither Dragon or Gorgeous could get in but Draco could hear the tell-tale signs of skin slapping against skin as Harry brought himself off.

Then they would get breakfast before going to work in the garden, occasionally someone might visit like Hermione yesterday, with news, and Neville the day before, with plants for Harry excessive back garden. Dragon had growled when Harry hugged Neville but got a swat on the head for his troubles "Neville is marrying Ginny in a few months so shush you."

When Hermione visited it was more serious and there was no good news, all that Hermione had found thus far was that the potion did contain Wolfsbane but there were other ingredients that were used to enhance the wolf aspects of a werewolf, and still keep the human mind.

"I'm so sorry, Draco" Hermione had whispered to him when Harry went to get drinks, "I'm doing my best, but this was more your area than mine."

When Harry came back he had a thoughtful look on his face "Mione, why don't you ask Malfoy?"

"Wha-What?"

"You know Malfoy, doesn't he do something with potions now? I'm sure I read that somewhere."

"Yes he does, he's my partner" Harry looked up sharply. "Idiot, my work partner, you know I'm with Viktor. But he's detained elsewhere at the moment, collecting and searching for ingredients in the Arctic or Alaska, one of the two and it's nigh on impossible to reach him."

"Oh, so you work with him?" Harry's eyes had gotten bright and Dragon moved to lie in front of the fire on the pretence of comfort but merely so he could see Harry's face.

Hermione's gaze shifted in Draco's direction, not quite meeting him, as she nodded "yes, he's very good at what he does."

"Is- Is he, you know, alright?"

"He's fine Harry. He's a normal twenty seven year old; he loves his job, gets along with his colleague, looking for love in all the wrong places. Much like you really."

Harry flushed, "that's not what I meant, is he alright about his father?"

She pursed her lips "I think he understands," she said slowly, "but I don't think he's happy about having a family member in Azkaban. I do know that he's grateful to you for keeping himself and his mother free and that he has always regretted not thanking you."

Draco mentally winced, the day of his trial was the day after his mother's and, he held out no hope that Potter would save him like he did Narcissa but he did. And once the trial was over Harry stood on the pavement outside the Ministry of Magic watching as Draco stood next to the phone box waiting for Narcissa. But Draco made no move to speak to Potter, or even send him a nod of gratitude. When Narcissa stepped out of the phone box, Harry turned away with a sad look on his face and apparated away, Harry Potter had not been seen in the Wizarding World since and those wise, melancholic, green eyes haunted Draco's dreams.

Hermione stood and announced "I should be getting back to the lab and to work, I'll stop by again on Friday." Harry stood and embraced her before she moved to run a hand over Draco, "he's not too much hassle is he Harry?"

"No, he's quite well trained and sophisticated. I'd peg him to be Pureblood, they're sticklers for certain things and so is he, well Pureblood within reason of course."

Dragon started to growl which caused Harry and Hermione to laugh "oh Dragon, you take everything too seriously," Hermione placed a kiss between his eyes before flooing out.

As the green flames dies down to red again Harry moved and sat in front of Dragon, who lifted his head before puttiing it down in Harry's lap.

"I need to talk to you, seriously now" Dragon shifted until his was sitting up and could look Harry in the eyes "tomorrow Teddy and Andromeda are coming to visit. Teddy is part were-wolf so I cannot have you going crazy and protecting anything or think he is threatening you territory, he's only a child, a cub, so he doesn't understand. If you do anything malicious towards him I will not hesitate to lock you up outside, do you understand."

Draco nodded, he understood perfectly he just wasn't sure he could contain the wolf. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Dragon's neck, buried his face in the soft fur found there, taking comfort from the solid life form.

XXXX

Draco was running around in the back garden with Harry, they were playing a chasers game of Quidditch on the ground, when a small boy came barrelling through the back door and at Harry.

"Uncle Harry!"

Harry stopping mid run looked at the little boy with blue hair and ran towards him shouting gleefully "Teddy!" Harry scooped the boy into his arms and spun him round, "how are you, kiddo?"

"I'm good Uncle Harry, I lost a tooth yesterday see," Teddy smiled widely and showed Harry a gap in his mouth where a tooth was meant to be.

"That's great kiddo."

"Uncle Harry, you got a new pet?" Teddy moved closer to Draco who stood still his eyes trained on the little boy who was moving closer with his hand outstretched.

"Careful Teddy, that's a wolf. And he's not a pet I'm looking after him for a friend, his name is Dragon."

Teddy nodded and moved closer, Draco turned his head and caught a scent on the wind, he howled and pushed past Teddy scampering to the back door where two women were standing. One worn and carefree, the other tall and regal, Draco jumped at the blonde one who stepped back "oh my," her hand on her breast.

"Dragon, no!" Harry ran towards the three and pulled the wolf back before slapping it lightly on the muzzle, "no," Harry stated firmly. "I told you to behave, you do not jump on my guests," Draco whined, he could tell Harry was furiously angry with him.

Harry stood and turned his back on the wolf "Narcissa I'm so sorry, I thought he would behave himself, I can leave him outside if you'd prefer."

"No, no it is cruel to leave an intelligent animal out in the cold. I shall be fine, Harry" Narcissa offered him a small smile which he returned before he embraced her then Andromeda.

"Andy, how are you?"

"Oh exhausted, you know Ted," she grinned at Harry, "we'll go and make some tea," she turned and entered the house again Narcissa following.

Harry turned to find Teddy sitting in the grass sniffling as the wolf was leaning over him trying to lick away the tears. "Kiddo, what's wrong?"

"I thought he didn't like me and you liked him better, and now he won't stop licking me" Teddy sniffed loudly.

"Dragon," warned Harry so he backed off, "Teddy, I don't like him more than you, I love you kiddo. Now do you want some cake?"

Teddy nodded enthusiastically as Harry turned to Dragon who was walking away from them his tail hanging between his legs, head low in complete despair but a soft "hey" made him look over his shoulder into bright green eyes.

"I love you too, you know you daft sod" Draco's ears perked up but he still felt melancholy that Harry loved the wolf not the man. "Come here" and Draco did. He entered Harry's house by his side with Teddy next to him, his little hand gripping Draco's fur only letting go to sit on the sofa next to Andromeda. Draco walked and sat in front of Narcissa, putting his head in her lap as she requested and when Harry went to get Teddy some juice she looked into his eyes and whispered "Draco?"

The wolf nodded and Narcissa gasped, "oh my son, are you stuck like this?"

Another nod, "oh my baby is Miss Granger helping? Yes, good and does Harry know you are, well you? He doesn't, don't you think he should? Why ever not, Draco it is not fair to him if he ever finds out it would crush him."

"Narcissa?"

She jumped and turned to face Harry, "yes Harry?"

"Are you alright? You look rather pale," his eyes darted between her and Draco "is Dragon bothering you?"

She stroked his head, "not at all Harry, he is comforting is he not?"

Smiling Harry ran his hands through Dragon's fur, murmuring "indeed he is. Very comforting."

XXXX

Narcissa visited more often from then on, Harry never asked but she spent a large amount of her time with Dragon who enjoyed her company immensely. And one day over dinner Harry asked Narcissa if she would like to move in with them.

"Oh no Harry I couldn't possibly intrude."

"Narcissa, I like having you here, Dragon likes having you here, Gorgeous likes having you here. You are not a burden and you're here early enough each morning for breakfast and stay late enough past dinner, so it just makes more sense if you stay."

She turned her head to look at Dragon, "what do you think, darling?"

He howled softly, which made her laugh "well I think that settles it then, I shall return later with some personal affects and clothing."

Harry grinned and stood up, "do you mind if I go to bed? You know you're welcome to enter my home whenever and you know where your room is."

"Of course not Harry dear," she rose to meet him and Harry kissed her cheek "I'll see you in the morning, sweet dreams."

"Good night Narcissa," Harry smiled and made his way to his room leaving the door slightly open.

Narcissa kissed Draco between his eyes "good night Draco dear," she whispered "I shall see you in the morning."

Gracefully she flooed out of the house, returning not fifteen minutes later expecting to see Draco in the same place as when she left. When she saw he was not Narcissa thought he had gone to his own room or outside, that was until she passed Harry bedroom door which was open farther than it had been when he went to bed. Peaking into his room, Narcissa stifled a gasp at what she saw; Harry was nude on his bed, covers kicked haphazardly off as he curled more into the warmth of the wolf who was lying on the bed next to Harry. Draco was on his stomach with his head on his paws, Harry's arm flung over his back gripping the fur as Draco's tail was protectively draped across Harry's torso.

Silently closing the door Narcissa made her way to her own room where she sat on her bed stunned, before a few tears slipped out of her eyes and down her cheeks. She knew how her son felt about Harry Potter but Draco was a topic she and Harry did not talk about, Draco and Harry had not seen each other since the trials, eight years ago. Unfortunately Draco did not know about Narcissa's involvement with Harry either and she was unsure as to his feeling about that, but more importantly she did not want to find out how hurt Harry would be when he found he had fallen for Draco Malfoy, the wolf or how hurt Draco would be once he was healed and did not have reason to see Harry anymore.

XXXX

On Friday Hermione came over as she had promised, she spent a few minutes talking with Narcissa but having cast "muffiliato" Harry couldn't hear a word they were saying so he turned to Dragon "wonder what they're talking about eh? My guess is me or Malfoy," Harry turned to look at the two women then back at Dragon, "Draco Malfoy is Narcissa's son. He's the one you're named after, I-" Harry hesitated and Draco head butted him softly to get him to continue, "I miss him, oddly. He was constant in my life and I miss that and the last time I saw him I saved him, and he couldn't thank me. I don't know if it was pride that stopped him or something else but I wish he had," Harry smiled softly and ran his hands through Dragon's fur as Narcissa and Hermione made their way over to them.

"Harry, sorry about that-"

"It's okay Mione," Harry rose to give her a one armed hug, leaving one hand entangled in Dragon's fur "any news?"

She sat down and her face became serious "well I found, along with the Wolfsbane plant, I found that it was actually Wolfsbane Potion made correctly but there was residue of brown sugar. Not enough for the werewolf to smell but enough to render it useless" she hesitated.

"Hermione, what aren't you saying? Why is he still as a wolf?"

"There seems to be another potion mixed in, one that is odourless and couldn't be detected in Wolfsbane Potion. I believe there was some Runespoor and Fluxweed mixed in with a variant of the Everlasting Elixir."

Draco whined softly and slumped down so he was lying on his belly his head on his paws, Harry sat down next to him and hugged him whispering "we'll sort this out. I promise you everything will be okay Dragon." Sitting up Harry kept a tight grip on Dragon but asked Hermione "what does that mean?"

"Well the Everlasting Elixir is just that, everlasting. Fluxweed used for constant change or flow, in this case change and combined with the Runespoor which affects mental ability I'm assuming that it's targeted the werewolf part of Dray- Dragon's brain which the Fluxweed is changing between human and werewolf. Knotgrass, I believe, has a major part to play as it is used in a large amount of transforming potions therefore mixing it with Fluxweed and Runespoor it is targeting the werewolf aspect of the brain and changing it constantly."

Harry and Narcissa sat in stunned silence, before Harry slowly questioned "can you counteract it?"

"Yes, I'm already working on it. The antidote should be ready by next Friday, so you've a week a left then unfortunately it's a full moon so he's going to have to wait a bit before being human for a while."

Dragon leapt at Hermione and began to lick her neck while Harry laughed, none of them noticing the sad expression that had appeared on Narcissa.

XXXX

The next morning Dragon was still excited and Harry decided to take him out of the house, "right Mister I have to go and get some shopping would you like to come?"

Draco thought that he would very much like to come but would rather wait until he was human to come with Harry, but he nodded and Harry fitted him with collar. It was emerald green with a silver tag and a silver edging and Draco loved it, it reminded him of Slytherin and Harry. After penning a quick note to Narcissa, Harry and Draco were apparating away towards the nearest supermarket and town.

As soon as Draco realised they were in a muggle neighbourhood he started to act like a dog, as much as it shamed him but Draco knew he couldn't bring attention to himself by acting smart. He started sniffing at things and barking, as best as he could which made Harry laugh, and when they got to the supermarket Harry had to tie Draco up outside the shop "I'm sorry Dragon you can't come in with me, but I'll be quick I promise. You'll be okay out here right?"

Draco whined and harry smiled as he stood rubbing behind Draco's ears at the same time. "I don't think I ever seen someone actually tell their pet they won't be long shopping."

Both turned to face a tall man with dirty blond hair and dark blue eyes, his white teeth on display as he smiled at Harry "hi, I'm Michael."

"Harry," he said as he extended his hand "and this is Dragon. I'm looking after him for a friend."

Michael nodded "ah I understand, he's a huskie right?"

"Right, more wolf than dog though" both men laughed which caused Dragon to growl, "sorry, I think he's missing his normal life."

Michael smiled even wider "I understand, I've just moved here from New Zealand and I miss the coast and the surf," he ran his eyes over Harry "there are some perks though."

"I'm sure there are," Harry's voice was coy and his smile shy as he raised a hand to adjust his glasses Michael asked "what is it that you do Harry? Or do you just look after your friends dogs?"

"I'm an unqualified vet, I look after a lot of animals not just my friends ones."

"Ah busy man then."

"Somewhat, I'm sure I could fit you in" there was a slight pause as Harry re-thought what he said and blushed "sorry um well. I think I should stop talking, foot in mouth disease seems to be my downfall."

Michael laughed and stepped closer as someone passed behind him and didn't move back, "I think it's endearing. Are you free Friday?"

"I have to get Dragon back to his owner but I'm free after that."

"So four-thirty at the cafe here?"

"I look forward to it," Draco growled as Harry's voice became coy again.

Michael smiled "I'll see you Friday then, Harry. Nice to meet you Dragon" Harry watched Michael walk off with a smile on his face before turning to face Dragon.

"Behave you, I'm going to be a few minutes and I don't care if you don't like him and I don't care he's a muggle. I like him and I haven't been on a date in years I keep waiting for the man of my dreams come and sweep me off my feet, but I haven't seen him in years and it's unlikely it will happen. So I'm moving on, well sort of. " Harry huffed and made his way into the store leaving behind a confused and angry Draco.

XXXX

Once again Draco found himself in the middle of the Forest of Dean, this time he was going to turn back into his human form. Hermione was standing to the side with the potion, ready to apparated Draco back to the Manor while Harry knelt in front of Dragon, tears in his eyes as he looked at the wolf.

"I- well I hope you're alright and that the potion works. I, uh" Harry stood abruptly "this is stupid you're a wolf," and he walked away leaving Draco feeling cold and inexplicably alone.

Hermione laid her arm on Harry's and spoke quietly into his ear but he shook his head sent a sad glance back at Draco and apparated away. Hermione sighed and walked up to Draco "sorry Draco, he's really hurt that he doesn't know who you are."

Draco just tipped his head back, jaw open and allowed Hermione to tip the potion into his mouth before standing back. Draco felt the bones in his body shift and grow smaller, the wind on his bare torso and the grass beneath his legs, Draco was human again.

He stood and engulfed Hermione in a hug and she embraced him back, laughing as he swung her around "thank you so much Herm." He planted a kiss on her cheek before putting her down, she flushed and looked away handing him her outer robe as she did so, Draco only then, realised that he was completely nude.

"Oh, thank you. Would you like to come back to the Manor for some tea?"

"No I should see how Harry is but we'll go out for lunch on Monday" Hermione smiled at him sadly, "will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine. I'm going to go home and eat decent food, sit in a bath for a very long time and re-explore my human body" he winked at her, "have a good time with Potter and thank him for me please."

"I will," she laughed and they each apparated away.

XXXX

"You're late and I'm hungry," Draco called out to Hermione as she entered their joined office which was attached to the lab where Draco was working "we have a date-" a cough caused him to whirl around and Draco found himself face to face with Harry Potter.

"Oh, not who I was expecting."

Harry smiled shyly, "actually I was wondering if Hermione was here I wanted to take her to lunch especially after Friday's episode."

Raising an eyebrow, Draco asked "Friday? You blew her off for a date did you?"

Harry frowned "how did you know that?"

"I'm Hermione's friend, we talk."

"You talk about me."

"Not especially, we were talking about Hermione's time this past month and she mentioned that you blew her off for a date with some muggle you barely knew."

Harry rubbed the back of her neck, "ah right. So I'm guessing she's not here, can I wait?"

Draco nodded and made his way past Harry into the office, Harry trailing behind "so how was Alaska?"

"Pardon?"

Harry froze, "uh Hermione had a situation and mentioned you were in Alaska."

Draco relaxed "oh the werewolf situation. Yes she told me, no need to look so shocked. Alaska was cold, not much in the way of ingredients," Draco reached up to get a box off the top of a cupboard and accidentally knocked a plant over which caused the soil to tip down on top of him.

Scowling Draco looked down at his ruined shirt, covered in dirt as was his hair and face. Grabbing a towel Draco rubbed the dirt from his face and hair as best as he could, he jumped when he felt Harry's hands gently taking the towel from him and then spin him round so they were facing each other.

Neither said anything as Harry removed the dirt from Draco's face and neck gently his fingers brushed against the leather around Draco's neck and he pulled back in surprise. Draco's hand going up to clutch his shirt collar shut.

"What? Are you wearing a collar?"

"Yes I am."

"Why?"

"Because the person who gave it to me owns me. Not in the way you're thinking, he has parts of me that no one else has ever had, parts that he doesn't even know about. He gave me this collar and I can't bring myself to take it off."

"May I see it?" Harry's voice was deep and breathy.

"No." At the hurt that flashed across Harry's face Draco felt the desire to explain. "I think I should explain something to you," he locked and sound proofed the door before indicating that Harry should sit on the sofa before Draco joined him.

"Can I trust you to keep a secret? A secret that no one, except Hermione and my parents, know."

"Yes."

"I-" Draco looked away from Harry "I'm a werewolf. I was bitten by Greyback during the final battle I hid the wound from everyone including my parents but it was too hard to hide the transformations."

Chancing a look at Harry, Draco was met with calm eyes "wow, I wasn't expecting that. You should meet the werewolf I looked after he was proud and-" Harry paused "why are you looking at me like I'm thick?"

Draco stood up and paced a bit before sitting down next to Harry again "you don't get it do you? I know that werewolf, I know him well."

"I don't understand. What are you saying?"

Frustrated Draco undid the first few buttons on his shirt and exposed the collar, "I was that werewolf."

Harry stared at the familiar black, diamond studded leather collar "you're fucking with me."

"No Potter I'm not."

Glaring at Draco hurt etched into his face Harry stumbled towards the door, yanking it open and running down the corridor and away from Draco.

Falling to the floor Draco keened as his mate rejected him. He stayed on the floor until the door opened and Hermione came in, her face a picture of worry.

"Draco?" When she spotted him she ran and crouched next to him her hand stroking over his hair "oh Draco, what happened?"

"I told Potter." He yanked on the still open shirt revealing the collar to Hermione who gasped.

"You still wear it?"

"Of course I do. Wolves mate for life and he's my mate." Draco let out a howl that was not quite human and not quite wolf, "my mate has rejected me. I need to leave" he howled again, the agony and hurt in it made Hermione's heart ache.

"Okay, I'll check on you later though."

Draco nodded and pressed his lips to her cheek "I won't try to dissuade you from going to him Herm, I know you will anyway. Just be gentle."

"He broke your heart and you want me to be gentle with him?"

"Funny old thing love, isn't it?" Draco smiled sadly before slouching over to the fireplace where he flooed to the Manor, his hyper-sensitive nose seeking out his mother's scent and he found her reading in the drawing room.

She looked up in surprise as he entered the room but said nothing as he curled up on the sofa next to her, his head in her lap and he finally let the tears, which had been burning his eyes since Harry's rejection, fall.

XXXX

Harry sat staring out over his garden for a long time, stroking his cat as he got lost in thought, only turning when he heard footsteps come close to him did he turn to face Hermione.

"What?"

"You know how you told me that wolves mate for life. You never told me what happens when the mate rejects the wolf?"

"What's the point of this Hermione" Harry asked tiredly his hand curling in Gorgeous' fur.

"Just tell me. I'd like to know." She sat down beside him looking straight ahead.

"Is this about Malfoy?"

"Of course."

Harry watched his best friend but she didn't say anything more just looked at him until he spoke. "The werewolf will go mad, essentially. If, and this hardly ever happens, a wolf is rejected by his or her mate the human part of the mind tries to continue and live, the wolf part of the mind ceases to care about living. The werewolf lives in a constant battle of will within themselves, he or she will eventually go mad the stronger the wolf part of the mind the less time it takes. The full moon after the wolf-mind has taken over will be the last, the werewolf will die then."

Hermione nodded her bushy head and stood "so you know exactly what you're doing to him then?"

"What? Mione, I'm not doing anything?"

"You rejected him Harry. When Draco told you that he was 'Dragon' you left him and rejected him."

"Where is he now?"

"With his mother."

Harry nodded and looked to the side "she'll have to leave him soon, he'll become feral before the full moon. The potion he took will have made his wolf mind stronger but the fact that he maintained his humanity in the wolf body says something about his human mind" Harry pondered.

"You better do something about this Harry Potter or I will never forgive you if he dies."

"I didn't know you two were that close."

"Ron's your best friend and you're his, you moan to each other about me. Draco's mine. So save him."

Glaring at his friend Harry almost shouted "you don't know what you're asking me to do! You want me to spend the rest of my life with him!"

"Would that be so terrible? You don't know him, you liked him well enough as a wolf and you were perfectly happy to snuggle up to him. What's going to be so different?"

"He'd be human!"

"I know you prefer the company of animals Harry but this is too far. You need humanity and you need sex," she paused and looked him over "unless of course you'd prefer the latter with an animal."

"No, that's disgusting Mione!" Harry shouted before sighing and rubbing his forehead "but I see you're point."

"Good" she moved forward and pecked him on the cheek before leaving Harry to his thoughts.

XXXX

Draco had fallen asleep on his mother's thigh as she read and now as he opened his eyes he noticed that it was dark and clearly night. The fireplace was glowing with embers and the candles gave off a dim light but he still noticed the figure standing across the room watching him.

"I didn't expect to see you here."

"I'm sure." There was a slightly awkward pause as Draco stood but didn't move, "Hermione paid me a visit."

"I thought she might. Don't worry Potter, I don't expect anything from you."

"Now this is why I want nothing to do with you. Your fucking sarcasm."

"Do you want me to welcome you with open arms?" Draco moved forward until he was standing half a metre away from the brunet. "Do you want me to thank you for coming and saving me from insanity and death when you so clearly want to be miles away from me."

Harry said nothing and Draco raise an arm watching in the dim light as Harry flinched, letting his arm drop the blond took a step away "go home Potter."

"I came here for a reason."

"And what's that? To see if you want to save the human, after you saved the wolf? You didn't come here to accept to be my mate, my guess is you came here to see if you made the right choice in rejecting me. After all I'd only be a wolf for a few nights a month, the rest of the time you'd have to put up with the human: Draco Malfoy, Death Eater and all around asshole. Am I correct?"

Gulping Harry didn't know what to say, the blond was mostly right.

"I want to see if, if we can get along."

"No." When Harry shot him a confused look Draco elaborated, "we can't get along. You're making the right choice in not mating with me. You know you can't do it, I know you can't do it. Herm will get over it, she'll forgive you. She always does. So go home and forget I ever existed, it's been nine years and I'd wager you've not thought about me since so I think you can live with yourself." Draco closed his eyes and turned away from Harry heading for the door, pausing when he had it open and was partway over the threshold before repeating "go home Harry."

The blond took a steadying breath and leant against the wall, Harry came barrelling down the stopping to press Draco harder into the wall and press his lips to the blonds.

"I- I don't understand."

"You called me Harry. You didn't mean a fucking word of it, you were just trying to do right by me" Harry breathed, his scent filling Draco's nostrils and making him dizzy with desire.

"Next time I want something I'll just use your name then."

"Shut up and don't say another fucking thing" Harry growled before he captured Draco's lips in a heated kiss.

Harry's hands made their way from the blond's shoulders and up his neck, he paused before pulling away while his hands scrambled to open Draco's shirt. "You're not wearing it."

Tilting his head to the side Draco didn't look at Harry "I took it off after you left, I felt as if I didn't have the right to wear it. I wasn't yours."

"You are now. You are mine." Harry leaned in and started to suck and nibble on Draco's neck until the blond all but melted into his chest, "where is it?"

Gazing into Harry's face grey eyes searched green and when he was satisfied Draco took Harry's hand leading him to the floo, together they flooed to Draco's wing and tumbled out in his bedroom. Releasing Harry the blond moved to the bed side table opening the drawer and placing a vial on top before clutching the collar in one hand.

Returning to the brunet Draco handed it over bowing his head as Harry fastened it, running a hand over the blond hair Harry murmured "my Draco. My dragon."

Sitting down on the bed Harry, removed his shirt and opened his legs so Draco could stand in between them while leaning down to kiss the brunet. Harry slowly slid his hands down from Draco's collar, over his chest letting his magic remove the shirt before gripping the blond's waist which he pulled closer to himself as he fell back onto the bed with Draco on top of him.

Their erections brushed together through their trousers as their bare chests suddenly met, Draco sat up on his knees above Harry's body and divested him of his trousers before standing and removing his own. His cock was jutting out from golden curls leaking drops of pre-come, Harry watched entranced as Draco's hand slid behind his body and he began preparing himself.

Unable to watch or wait any longer Harry cast a lubricating charm on his cock, pulled Draco's hand from his body and guided the blond so he was straddling Harry and guiding his hips down until Harry was fully seated in the blond, balls resting against Draco's arse. Draco tightened his channel around Harry, both releasing a guttural moan as Draco lifted himself up before Harry met him half way on the downward thrust which caused Draco to let out a growl as his prostrate was hit forcefully.

Falling into Harry's embrace Draco looked down into bright green eyes as their hips kept thrusting towards each other, Harry watched as Draco threw his head back, arched his spine and opened his mouth in a howl as he came, pearly thick liquid spurting from his cock. Seeing Draco's orgasm and feeling the walls clenching spasmodically around him Harry too came, inside of Draco shouting out as the blond suddenly bit down hard on his neck and drawing blood which the werewolf then lapped at, enjoying the metallic tang on his tongue.

They stayed curled together Draco occasionally pressing kisses to Harry's sweaty neck. "Did you cast a silencing charm? I don't want Narcissa to have heard that."

"There's no need, one built in around the wing. She'd have felt the magic though."

Harry frowned his hand clenching on Draco's hip "what magic?"

"The Mating Magic," Draco sat up and looked down into Harry's face, horrified, "I thought you knew. You know everything about Magical Creatures."

"I didn't think. I- I know that we're mated for life now" Harry whispered hoarsely, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"If you, if you don't want this" Draco swallowed and forced himself out of Harry's embrace, "then you should go. Now."

The blond stood and grabbed his trousers off the floor, pulling them on before moving to the window where he stared out, unseeingly, over the grounds.

"Draco. I didn't say I don't want this. I do. I just forgot what it entails," Harry's voice was soft. "Let me show you something."

Half turning Draco watched as Harry rolled of the bed and found his wand, naked he faced Draco, closed his eyes and whispered "expect patronum."

Taking half a step forward in curiosity Draco stared at the silvery shape before him.

"This is why I ran. This is why I let Dragon sleep in my bed. This is why I'm here, and why I'm not going anywhere."

In essence Draco was staring at a transparent, silvery vision of his werewolf form. Sometime during the past nine years Harry's patronus had changed.

"It's you, Draco. It's always been you" Harry moved forward dropping his wand and staring at the blond.

Smiling as he moved forward Draco cupped Harry's face in his hands, kissing him softly. No words were necessary as they moved to the bed, again. Mouths kissing away irrationalities and fears, hands sweeping aside the doubt and bodies reassuring each other of the rightness of their Mating.


End file.
